


Laura's Day Off

by Cedara



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Bechedel Test Pass, Gen, Yuletide, yuletide2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/pseuds/Cedara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hobson has the day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScratchyWilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchyWilson/gifts).



> This hopefully passes the Bechedel Test.

Dr. Laura Hobson was busy typing up a report that was due the same morning, when someone knocked at her office door. 

“Enter,” Dr. Hobson said, loud enough that the person on the other side would hear her, though not bothering to look up as the door opened. “Whatever it is, put it on the bloody desk. I'll deal with it when there's time.”

“Uhm, what?” Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent said. 

Laura looked up. “Oh, Jean - it's you. Sorry, my assistant Peter called in sick and while it's my day off, this report has to be finished today.”

“Is it for Lewis and Hathaway?”

“Yeah. Idiotically, I promised them I'd have it ready by today.”

“Since you know the boss,” Jean offered, “I could help you out.”

“Thanks, but no.”

“All right then,” Jean said, “Well, I just wanted to give you the DVD set back. My niece adored it.”

Laura smiled. “Good. Did she like Toph too?”

“She's her favourite,” Jean answered. “She loves kick ass characters. When you have other good ideas like these, feel free to share them. I probably need an archive of DVDs for her anyway.”

“Sure. I can do that.”

“I'll leave you to your report then.” Jean put the DVD set on Laura's desk. “Lunch at noon?”

“At Vittorio's?”

“Please!” Jean grinned and left Laura's office.


End file.
